Pain
by ZoJu
Summary: CHAPTER 3 APDET.Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan benda tajam itu? Mengerikan... Seperti inikah dirinya? RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pain © ZoJu**

**Warning: First fic, Violence, Hurt, Gaje, OOC, Hancur, Typo bertebaran dan sebagainya.**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini bukanlah hari libur, tapi Konoha _h__ig__h__ sc__h__ool_ terlihat begitu sepi. Lebih tepatnya dalam situasi yang tenang**.**

Beginilah keadaan saat ujian akhir sekolah sedang berlangsung. _Test_ yang menentukan seorang siswa dapat melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Melepas masa remaja yang mendebarkan, penuh dengan cerita juga kenakalan khas remaja. Menyongsong ke tahap yang lebih dewasa.

Perasaan antusias, semangat, resah dan gelisah bercampur jadi satu. Menekan otak setiap siswa untuk bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya, tapi ada juga yang mengandalkan otak orang lain untuk menyelesaikan setiap butir soal. Seperti yang satu ini, "Pssst…pssst...Uchi…ha...," Panggil seorang siswa yang tidak pantas disebut siswa. Suara yang diusahakan untuk tidak bervolume itu terdengar putus asa, akan tetapi sang empunya nama tak merenspon.

"Hey, Uchiha…" panggil bocah itu sekali lagi. Nihil. Yang dipanggil sepertinya tidak mendengar.

Bocah berambut cepak itu hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung orang yang duduk tepat di hadapannya, "Chh, dasar sombong." Umpat bocah tidak tahu diri itu yang kemudian beralih mencari pertolongan dari yang lain.

Sasuke Uchiha. Nama keluarganya Uchiha, namanya Sasuke. Menyandang marga yang disegani, sudah dipastikan kekayaan yang dimilki keluarga Uchiha tidak akan pernah habis tujuh turunan sekalipun, pintar…ah tidak, ia jenius, memiliki postur tubuh yang ideal, parasnya? Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, wanita manapun pasti akan terbius melihat wajah tampannya yang selalu terlihat pucat itu. Tidakkah ia terlihat seperti Edward Cullen?

Tapi lihatlah sekarang apa yang dilakukan sang jenius duplikatnya Edward Cullen? Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai.

Di saat teman-temannya dengan susah payah mengerjakan setiap soal yang bagaikan sebuah kutukan itu, ia malah hanya menatap lembaran-lembaran soal itu tanpa ekspresi. Menatap jauh entah kemana. Bukannya ia tak mampu menyelesaikanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah mu Sasuke? Apa semua berjalan dengan baik?" Suara bariton yang terdengar khas itu memecah keheningan di ruang makan pagi itu.

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, ia menatap wajah lelaki paruh baya itu sendu. Lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan walaupun ada beberapa garis kerutan yang menghiasi wajahnya itu, balas menatap putera keduanya sembari menunggu jawaban.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Ka-san." Jawab Sasuke kemudian, ia mengambil segelas air dan diminumnya seteguk lalu melanjutkan kembali sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum simpul. Keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti meja makan, sampai akhirnya…

Pluk.

Selembar kertas mendarat dengan nyaman di atas kepala Sasuke, diikuti dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang kemudian berserakan di mana-mana .

Sang pemilik kertas dengan cepat berlari menuruni tangga dengan menenteng sebuah tas dan map kosong sembari menundukan kepalanya berkali-kali memohon maaf atas kecerobohan yang dilakukannya.

" Ma-maaf Ka-san, a - aku -".

"Hinata, sampai kapan kau akan terus seceroboh ini?" Tegur lelaki yang dipanggil Ka-san itu sedikit marah. Membuat guratan di dahinya yang berjajar rapi semakin jelas terlihat .

"A-ku….ma - "

"Sudalah, Ayah bosan mendengar kata maaf. Bereskan semua dan cepatlah sarapan," Potong lelaki paruh baya itu tanpa menatap putri tunggalnya.

"Ayah sudah selesai. Ayah berangkat dulu." Ujar kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Wanita muda dengan rambut indigo itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, tak berani menatap lelaki paruh yang sudah berlalu pergi.

Jemari nan lentiknya kemudian bergerak cepat mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan, sembari tersenyum menahan pedih yang dirasakannya. Lembaran kertas yang tadinya berserakan, kini sudah tersusun rapi di tempatnya seperti sedia kala.

"Ini," Tangan Sasuke terulur ke depan menyodorkan selembar kertas yang sempat mendarat di kepalanya. Tepat saat wanita muda itu duduk di hadapanya "tadi…,"

"Ah, ini dia, arigatou Sasu-chan!" Potong wanita yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya itu, lalu dengan cepat di ambilnya kertas tersebut sembari membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Mmm…, bukankah ini hari terakhir _final test_ mu ya, Sasu-chan?" Tanya puteri tunggal Uchiha itu antusias.

"Hn, begitulah," Jawab Sasuke tidak seantusias wanita yang dipanggil Hinata itu "tapi bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu?"

"A-apa?" Hinata sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. Tetapi ia tidak sebodoh itu. Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat mencerna pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kita bukan…,"

"Bukan, aku hanya tidak suka." Seakan mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata, langsung ditampiknya dan tidak ingin memperumit keadaan.

"Hmm, hanya tidak suka ya..." Hanya itu yang bisa terlontar dari bibirnya. Hinata tersenyum miris.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempatnya namun kemudian tertahan saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang seharusnya dipanggilnya kakak itu.

"Tanggal dan hari sudah ditentukan, apa kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" Hinata menatap adiknya itu perihatin. Tatapan cemas seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan cepat. Ucapan sang kakak menyulut amarah anak lelaki yang baru menginjak usia delapan belas tahun itu. Amarah yang selama ini disembunyikanya, dan kini harus tetap disembunyikan.

Dicengkramnya erat tas ransel yang menempel di pundaknya, berusaha keras untuk mengusai dirinya. Mengatur setiap tarikan nafas yang menderu, dan perlahan mulai kembali normal.

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku berangkat."

"Ya, seperti itulah dirimu." Gumam Hinata menatap kepergian sang adik.

.

.

.

"Waaa…hari ini pun dia terlihat cantik. Ah, aku rasa dari hari ke hari dia bertambah cantik. Lihat rambut indigo yang tergerai itu. Haah…, begitu indah pemandangan di pagi hari ini. Aku-"

Kalimat yang sudah dirangkai dengan indah itu harus terpotong dengan suara sumbang yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Berhasil memporak-porandakan tatanan kata yang sudah tertata rapi di benak bocah kasmaran itu.

"Berhentilah membual. Tidak tahu malu. Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah aneh seperti ini? Dan sampai kapan aku harus terus menemani mu menguntit saudara ku sendiri? Aku mau pergi." Tidak lain, tidak bukan kata-kata tidak sopan itu terlontar begitu saja dari sang sahabat yang masih ada hubungan darah dengan yang di kuntit.

"Eh-eh, tunggu Sasuke! Apa kau bilang, aneh? Menguntit? Yang kulakukan ini hal yang wajar, mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan bukanlah tindakan kriminal. Beginilah bila kau sedang jatuh cinta. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya saja dari jauh, sungguh tidak adil. Kenapa manusia sedingin kau yang harus tinggal serumah dengannya." Protes bocah dengan warna rambut yang teramat mencolok itu panjang lebar.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang tinggal di rumah ku?" Balas Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis. Tersenyum mengejek.

"Ah, tidak! Aku hanya bercanda sobat. Kau taukan, aku tidak mampu. Entah mengapa lututku serasa lemas tiap berdeketan dengannya." Jawab remaja dengan mata sebiru langit itu polos, sembari memasang wajah memelas. Kedua bola mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Entah mengapa perut Sasuke serasa nyeri saat di tatap seperti itu. Aneh.

"Menyedihkan," Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah muak "kalau begitu lakukanlah sendiri. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk melihat kisah cinta mu yang kampungan."

"Sasuke, tunggu sebentar lagi…" Rengek remaja kasmaran itu. Tangan kanannya dengan cepat merangkul pundak bocah berambut raven itu, menahan langkah Sasuke. Namun tak bertahan lama saat Naruto melihat tatapan yang mengerikan itu seakan berkata – Ingin mati tanpa penderitaan? Kemarilah –

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Dan dengan gerakan teratur bocah berambut _blondie _menurunkan tangannya, kembali pada posisi semula.

Tapi dasar bocah berisik, selalu saja ada yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eh, kenapa hari ini dia naik taksi? Bukankah kalian sangat kaya? Kemana mobil-mobil mewah itu? Ah, aku tidak suka. Bagaimana kalau sopir taxi itu menggoda Hinata-ku?" Rentetan pertanyaan keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Kau-"

"Ah, taxinya sudah pergi. Ayo kita jalan." Dengan cepat remaja bernama Naruto itu mengalihkan pembicaran sebelum dirinya betul-betul dibuat tak berbicara lagi.

"Sasuke! Bukankah lebih baik kau bawa mobil saja?"

"Hn? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin meminjamkan sepeda mu lagi?"

"Bukan, hanya saja…."

"Dari rumah ke sekolah jaraknya hanya 100 m, jadi untuk apa aku harus naik mobil. Selain agar tidak terlihat semakin mencolok, aku juga tidak ingin membuang-buang uang untuk membeli bensin." Potong Sasuke. Ia melepas sadel sepeda yang tentu saja bukan miliknya itu, siap menungganginya.

Naruto dengan sigap menaiki boncengan, sembari berdiri memegangi pundak sang sahabat.

"Oh…," Mulut Naruto membentuk bulatan sempurna mengisyratkan kalau remaja dengan warna kulit sedikit gelap itu mengerti " ternyata selain cara bicaramu yang tidak sopan, kau juga sangat perhitungan." Naruto memperjelas.

Sepeda melaju dengan cepat. Angin di pagi hari yang sejuk menerpa wajah kedua remaja itu. Membelai dengan lembut.

Sesaat senyum simpul disunggingkan Sasuke saat mendengar perkataan sang sahabat.

"Tapi hanya dengan seperti inilah aku bisa terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Aku lebih merasa nyaman."

"Sasuke…," Panggil Naruto

"Hn,"

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan Sasuke?"

"Apa maksud mu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Huft, tidak. Hanya saja, kau ini…betul-betul harus dihibur…" Ujar Naruto perihatin melihat sang sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri. Dirangkulnya sang sahabat erat-erat.

"Hey, Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda ini dengan ba-"

"Woaa…!"

BRUK!

.

.

.

Suara riuh menggema memenuhi gelanggang yang dipenuhi dengan penonton yang berasal dari berbagai macam lapisan masyarakat. Bau arak serta asap rokok memenuhi ruangan. Mereka datang untuk mengadu nasib dengan cara yang instan, berharap Dewi _Fortuna_ tengah memihak mereka. Dan bisa menjadi kaya-raya secepat mungkin. Akan tetapi di tempat ini pula mereka akan terpuruk dan terjatuh ke jurang yang lebih dalam.

"Ayo! Pukul dia! Buat dia tidak berkutik."

"Hajar dia!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus membunuhnya bila perlu!

"RISE!"

"R.I.S.E!"

Teriakan para penonton bagaikan serigala yang melolong sambung menyambung tak terhentikan. Dukungan maupun makian terdengar seperti nyanyian yang indah di tempat ini. Tak menghiraukan apa yang dirasakan mereka yang bertaruh nyawa untuk mempertahankan hidup. Demi sesuap nasi. Demi melanjutkan masa depan.

.

.

.

BUAGH!

Sebuah tinjuan dengan telak menghantam wajah sang petinju yang dielu-elukan.

"RISE!" Teriakan sebagian penonton terdengar panik.

Darah segar mengucur dari pelipis sang petinju, menghiasi wajah putih bak porselen itu. Sang petinju terhuyung namun tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya, melakukan perlawanan sebisa mungkin.

Sang lawan terlihat puas. Semakin membabi buta menyerang petinju yang dipanggil Rise itu tanpa ampun. Namun serangan demi serangan ditangkis Rise. Tangan mungil yang sudah terlatih itu bergerak dengan cepat menghalau serangan lawan. Mencoba membangun serangan.

Satu, dua pukulan mengenai lawan tapi tidak begitu bertenaga.

Pertahanan yang dibangunnya pun mulai goyah, langkah kakinya terus diseret sampai ia harus tersudut pada tiang ring. Ia mulai menjadi lengah. Membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya dengan mudah diserang. Kini rasa sakit mulai menggerogoti tubuh mungil itu.

Dan ini adalah kesempatan besar bagi sang lawan untuk menaklukan juara bertahan. _Jackpot_.

BUGH! BUGH!

Dua kali tinjuan dengan cepat dan akurat tepat mengenai perut sang petinju. Mendorong beberapa cairan yang bercampur darah keluar dari perutnya. Warna merah menghiasi arena ring. Bagaikan lukisan abstrak.

Tatapannya menjadi kabur, samar-samar ia melihat sang lawan tersenyum sinis. Ia tak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi.

BRUK!

Tanpa pertahanan tubuh sang juara bertahan ambruk, terlentang begitu saja di arena tinju. Para penonton berteriak histeris. Teriakan kecewa menggema. Memenuhi ruang yang syarat akan kerasnya dunia ini.

"Tamatlah kau perempuan jalang!" Ucap wanita yang menjadi lawannya itu lantang sembari meludah ke arah sang bintang yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

.

.

****** To Be Continue******

**.**

**.**

**.**

m (_ _) m* membungkuk* salam kenal smuanya….

Haii, aku author baru di sini…, mohon bantuannya ya….* pak Tarno mood: On*

Hmmm…Bagaimana? Hancur? Membosankan? Banyak Keganjilan or aneh?

Ehm, ini karya pertama ku yang kurasa tidak meyakinkan.

Tapi aku membutuhkan kritikan, saran dan sebagainya.

Karena itu sangat memebantu ku.

Arigatou...


	2. Secret

Tatapannya menjadi kabur, samar-samar ia melihat sang lawan tersenyum sinis. Ia tak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi.

BRUK!

Tanpa pertahanan tubuh sang juara bertahan ambruk, terlentang begitu saja di arena tinju. Para penonton berteriak histeris. Teriakan kecewa menggema. Memenuhi ruang yang syarat akan kerasnya dunia ini.

"Tamatlah kau perempuan jalang!" Ucap wanita yang menjadi lawannya itu lantang sembari meludah ke arah sang bintang yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Secret**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pain © ZoJu**

**Warning: Violence, Sad, Gaje, OOC, AU, Hancur, Typo bertebaran, alur lambat dan sebagainya.**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sakura.., Sakura.., kemarilah…"_

"_Nii-san…"_

"_Iya, kemarilah…."_

"_Nii-san, aku- Tunggu,jangan pergi.."_

"_Nii-san!"_

Clap.

Kelopak matanya membuka lebar. Gadis yang menyandang nama bunga terindah di Jepang itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Bola mata _emerald_ itu bergerak dengan cepat, mencari sosok yang sangat dirindukan. Tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Hufth…" Ia menghela nafas panjang –menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah rutinitas alam bawah sadarnya –mimpi.

.

.

.

_**Amegakure**_

_**06.00**_

"Aw, sshh…," Gadis itu meringis kesakitan saat berusaha bangun dari tempatnya dibaringkan. Perutnya serasa diikat dengan kencang. Keram dan nyeri menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah gadis bermahkotakan _soft_ _pink _itu berusaha bangun.

'Ini…,'

Sakura mengamati sekeliling ruangan yang sekarang di tempatinya. Ruangan dengan lapisan cat berwarna _cream_ teduh, sebuah tiang dengan botol _infuse_ yang menggantung, aroma obat-obatan yang sangat kuat dan pergelangan tangannya…

"Ah, Rumah Sakit?" Gumam gadis itu, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelumnya, merangkai kembali memori yang sempat terlewati. Dia mengingatnya.

'Aku terjatuh dan kemudian…'

'_Tamatlah kau perempuan jalang!'_

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam sekali, jelas terdapat penyesalan yang amat sangat. Tidak. Ia tidak seharusnya berada di sini, seharusnya ia memenangkan pertandingan itu –pikirnya.

"Aw..," Gadis itu meringis lagi, kali ini rasa sakit berasal dari pelipisnya. Tangannya terangkat, mencoba menyentuh pelipis yang sepertinya –dibalut sesuatu – namun terhenti saat telinganya merenspon langkah kaki yang kini berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Rise..,Rise…, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar sedikit serak itu mengagetkan Sakura.

Iris _emerald-_nya menatap pria yang selalu tanpa ekspresi itu tajam, namun tatapan itu rapuh begitu saja oleh _charisma _yang dimilikisang pria. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan sang pria. Pria dengan balutan setelan jas karya _Armani_ itu sekilas menyungginkan senyum. Mengambil langkah lebih dekat pada bagian tepi ranjang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hari ini kau begitu mengecewakan ku?" Tanya pria itu lembut. Namun nada suara berat itu terdengar sarkastis di telinga Sakura.

"Kau tahu, berapa banyak kerugian yang ku alami?" Sekali lagi pria itu bertanya " Yah, tentu kau tahu."

Sakura masih tetap membisu. Pria itu menunduk mendekat pada Sakura, membelai lembut wajah gadis petinjunya. Jemari besar itu menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah Sakura. Wajah yang tadinya lembut, putih tanpa noda kini harus dihiasi ruam biru dan luka yang sudah ditutupi perban.

Sakura menahan rasa sakit setiap kali jemari pria itu bergerak. Dengan kasar ia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari sentuhan dari pria yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya. Akan tetapi pria itu malah menempatkan wajahnya tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Jangan. Jangan kecewakan aku lagi…" Bisik sang pria –seperti sebuah perintah yang harus ditaati.

"Kau tau kan? Apa yang akan terjadi bila ini terulang lagi?" Pertanyaan yang lebih mirip ancaman itu cukup menggertakan hati gadis petinju itu.

Berat sekali baginya untuk menggerakan wajah mungil yang kini tampak menyedihkan. Namun, gadis dengan warna rambut yang amat disukai kebanyakan kaum hawa di bumi ini memaksakan dirinya, menggerakan wajahnya sekali ke atas dan sekali ke bawah –mengangguk mengerti. Yah, dia harus tetap menurut pada pria ini. Untuk satu tujuan yang selalu ingin di realisasikannya, balas dendam.

"Gadis manis." Ucap pria yang memiliki goresan panjang di bawah kedua matanya, licik.

Pria dengan tatapan kelabu itu mengangkat tubunya, kembali pada posisi semula. Mata itu tak sedikit pun lepas dari pandangan gadis di hadapannya. Masih, tak ada emosi yang terbaca dari pria itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan! Aku ingin masuk!"

Keributan terjadi tepat di depan ruang inap yang di tempati Sakura. Dua orang pengawal berusaha menahan seorang pemuda keras kepala biang keributan yang cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang di koridor Rumah Sakit.

"Tidak, tidak bisa!" Halang salah satu pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk.

"Ayolah, aku tidak ingin menyakiti kalian." Bujuk pria itu, namun para pengawal tetap kekeh, tidak memberinya jalan.

"Ah, begitu ya… Baiklah." Kali ini pemuda dengan rambut _blondie_ yang dikuncir itu melunak. Ia berbalik hendak pergi, namun dengan gerakan cepat kembali menerobos para pengawal –tangannya menggengam sebuah alat – entah apa itu.

GREP!

Kedua pengawal itu bekerja dengan baik, dengan cekatan menahan kedua tangan sang pemuda. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja salah satu pengawal berjas itu seperti di sengat sesuatu –beraliaran listrik – tubuhnya sedikit berguncang, cengkramannya pada tangan kiri pemuda itu menjadi luruh.

"Hey, Kenapa kau?" Tanya pengawal satunya panik melihat temannya yang sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri, terjatuh tepat di kaki sang pemuda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada-"

GRET!

"Arrghh!"

Memanfaatkan keadaan yang lengah, pemuda itu menarik dasi sang pengawal sampai tercekik. Melihat pria itu tidak berdaya lagi, dilepaskannya dasi itu dari tangannya.

Dengan cepat pemuda bernama Deidara itu membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Melesat masuk. Deidara berbalik melihat kedua pengawal sembari berkata "Sudah ku peringatkan, aku tak ingin menyakiti kalian. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi…huh..,"

"Ada apa ini?" Suara datar milik pria dengan ikatan _ponytail_ terdengar lagi.

"Itachi..," Deidara mengucapkan nama itu dengan kesal. Matanya terlihat –seakan berkilat saat melihat pria yang selalu mampu menguasi diri tersebut masih membelakanginya.

Sementara itu, dengan nafas terengah-engah pengawal yang tadinya tercekik tersebut, berusaha mengikuti Deidara sembari melonggarkan dasi yang sempat membuatnya kerepotan. Ia berhasil menarik tangan pemuda _blondie_ itu dengan kasar, namun tak ada perlawanan dari pemuda yang sekilas terlihat _feminine _itu.

.

.

.

Deidara terperangah saat kornea matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang terduduk di atas ranjang dengan wajah yang sungguh tak ingin di pandangnya. Sakura tertunduk, bersikap seakan tidak peduli dengan kehadiran lelaki yang saat ini menjadi tempatnya bertumpu itu.

"Tuan dia…"

Pria dengan helaian rambut hitam yang dibiarkannya membingkai wajah _dingin _itu menoleh, melihat siapa yang sudah berani menggangunya. Ia tidak terkejut, saat mendapati pemuda dengan warna rambut kuning cerah itu berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Lepaskan!" Bentak Deidara pada pengawal itu, namun pengawal itu tak bergeming.

"Lepaskan dia, Kisame," Pinta pria bernama Itachi itu masih dengan sikap khasnya yang tenang.

"Tapi, tuan…"

"Kau tidak dengar yang dikatakanya? Lepaskan!" Jelas Deidara –menarik tangannya dengan kasar sembari memperbaiki kemeja yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Dia masih belum siap untuk pertandingan ini!" Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu terdengar penuh amarah, "Bahkan, ia belum pulih sepenuhnya dari pertandingan sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang kau malah memperparah keadaan," Lanjut Deidara dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Pelankan suara mu Deidara, ini Rumah Sakit," Itachi, pria pemilik iris _dark grey _itu dengan santai menyuruh Deidara memelankan suaranya. Ia tidak suka dengan keributan.

Memang, raut wajah Itachi selalu terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Namun tatapan pria itu, tajam dan dalam, seperti sedang menyelidiki "Kau sangat mencurigakan, beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat mu, kemana saja kau?" Tanya Itachi, ada guratan curiga dari tatapan tajamnya.

"Begitukah? Di mana aku berada, kemana pun aku pergi itu sama sekali bukan urusan mu" Jawab Deidara

"Sekarang tolong jelaskan, kenapa Sakura bisa bersama mu? Apakah kau memaksanya? Mengancamnya?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Itachi menggerakan bibirnya sedikit –entah itu senyum atau bukan– mendengar pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dilontarkan Deidara padanya "Dia datang kepada ku, memohon ingin melanjutkan pertandingan ini," Jelas Itachi " Dan.., tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menerimanya dengan senang hati." Lagi, pria itu menjawab tanpa ekspresi.

"Huhh, kau ingin aku percaya? Sakura katakan yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Deidara beralih pada gadis bermata _zamrud_ itu.

Sakura menyisir rambut _pink _pucat yang terlihat lusuh itu dengan jemarinya. Mengatur kata-kata yang kiranya tepat untuk diucapkan " Aku.., yang menginginkannya," Jawaban singkat yang dilontarkan Sakura membuat Deidara tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Sesaat gumaman tak jelas terlontar dari pria berkuncir itu. Sakura tahu pasti bahwa pria dengan warna rambut secerah bunga matahari itu sedang merutuki dirinya.

Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi seakan otak Deidara tak merenspon adanya kosa kata yang bisa diucapkannya, yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya mengacak-acak poni yang menjuntai di keningnya.

Hening…

.

.

.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kubiarkan kalian bercengkrama dulu?" Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama akhirnya Itachi angkat bicara. Pria yang selalu terlihat tenang itu memberi isyarat pada pengawalnya untuk pergi. Sang pengawal menundukan kepalanya –mengiyakan perintah tuannya – dengan cepat membuka pintu sembari memapah rekan kerjanya yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri akibat ulah Deidara.

Perlahan Itachi berjalan melewati Deidara yang masih termenung. Langkah kaki khas sepatu _pantofel itu _berhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar. Ia menoleh menatap gadis yang masih terduduk di pembaringan dengan ukuran _minimalis_ itu.

"Sakura, kau tahu?" Tanya Itachi, namun dengan cepat Itachi kembali menjawab pertanyaan yang di buatannya sendiri "Kau sangat beruntung, karena kau…berbeda dengan kakak mu. Aku suka itu." Ucap pria itu kemudian.

Kedua alis gadis itu saling bertauatan, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghambat dalam rongga dadanya. Sesak yang ia rasakan. Sungguh, ia tidak suka dengan ucapan itu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menekan jemarinya kuat, ingin sekali saat ini ia mendaratkan tinjuan pada wajah pria yang pernah menjadi _partner_ kakaknya. Tapi itu hanyalah keinginan yang harus dipendamnya –yah, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Jagalah Rise ku dengan baik, Deidara." Kata-kata tersebut menjadi pesan terakhir pria bermata abu-abu gelap itu, sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Huh, lucu sekali." Ujar Deidara tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

Deidara menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia menghembusnya perlahan.

"Baiklah...," Kata ini menjadi kata pertama –membuka kembali percakapan yang sempat lama tertunda – sebelum akhirnya pertanyaan yang memberondong keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Ingin cepat mati? Aku tahu kau gadis yang sangat kuat, tapi kau…," Deidara berhenti sejenak memperhatikan gadis petinju itu. Dari mata sampai dagu lancip milik gadis bermata _zamrud_ itu. Wajah itu hampir tidak terlihat seperti wajah seorang gadis manis yang dikenalnya.

Perlahan ia mendekat membelai lembut rambut merah muda yang tampak lusuh "Kau sudah melampaui batas kemampuan mu Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi?"

Pelan Sakura menepis tangan kekar itu, mencoba untuk bangun "Berhentilah. Kau terdengar seperti seorang Ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya,"

"Ya, aku memang Ibu, Ayah dan kakak untuk mu," Ucap Deidara tegas "itulah peran yang ku jalani saat ini, menjaga mu dengan sebaik mungkin," Tambah Deidara. Pria itu menekankan pada setiap ucapannya –tersirat, pria _blondie_ itu menegaskan bahwa gadis bermata indah itu tidaklah sendirian.

Sakura menatap pria berkuncir itu sendu saat ia menapakan kedua kaki kurusnya di atas marmer yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak, berhasil menopang tubuh mungilnya –ia dapat berdiri dengan baik. Tak dipungkirinya bahwa, perasaan terhina dan rasa kehilangan yang dirasakannya bisa sedikit terobati dengan kehadiran pria ini.

Yah, setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya, hanya kakak laki-lakinya yang selalu manjaganya. Namun kini ia pun harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang membuat sang kakak tidak bisa berada di sisinya untuk saat ini.

Deidara, pria ini berjanji akan selalu berada di sisinya sampai kakaknya, kembali, kembali menjadi Sasori yang dulu.

.

.

.

"Dasar gadis keras kepala!" Lagi-lagi Deidara kembali dibuat marah oleh Sakura. "Seharusnya kau biarkan tubuhmu beristirahat sejenak," Sakura yang kini berjalan di depan pria itu mengacuhkan omelan Deidara yang sudah tidak jelas lagi untuk di tangkap oleh gendang telinganya.

Kaki mungil itu melangkah dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit yang terus mengikutinya setiap ia melangkah. Tatapan kasihan, takut, hina, ngeri bahkan cibiran sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari bagi gadis berusia delapan belas tahun ini. Kebal, kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Deidara kini tengah sibuk men-_deathglare_ mereka yang terus menatap Sakura sambil berbisik-bisik tak jelas.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" Bentak Deidara tiba-tiba pada seorang lelaki tua yang tengah memandangi Sakura. Lelaki tua yang memegang tongkat itu terlonjak kaget sembari mengelus-elus dadanya –dan sama sekali tak di pedulikan Deidara. Ini merupakan salah satu bentuk perlindungannya terhadap Sakura. Hmmm, aneh.

.

.

.

Sakura menghirup udara segar setelah ia berhasil keluar dari ruangan yang membuat otaknya sempat tak mau beroperasi dengan baik. "Segarnya…" gumam gadis itu yang akhirnya bisa sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. Rasa sakit pada tubuhnya seperti menghilang.

"Orang-orang itu sungguh membuat ku marah. Senang ya, kau Sakura?" Tanya Deidara berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih menikmati udara segar yang dirindukannya. Sakura mengangguk sekali, yang kemudian mengekori pria itu dari belakang menuju area parkiran.

Tak berapa lama mata _emerald_ itu membulat tak percaya saat iris _zamrud_-nya mendapati Deidara membukakan pintu mobil dengan warna biru gelap. Mempersilahkannya masuk.

Mobil ber-_title Porsche 911 Carrera GTS Cabriolet_ itu membuat Sakura menjadi curiga. Yah, dari mana pria itu bisa mendapatkan mobil yang hanya bisa dimiliki segelintir orang itu? Pria pirang itu membelinya? Satu jawaban pasti tertulis di otak Sakura. Tidak mungkin.

Berbagai spekulasi terlintas di benak gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu. Dari semua spekulasi akhirnya Sakura mengambil satu kesimpulan yang menurutnya masuk akal.

"Deidara, kau mencurinya di mana?" Pertanyaan _to the point_ yang dilontarkan Sakura membuat pria berambut panjang itu sedikit tersinggung.

"Hey, hey, lihat wajah mu itu, kau terlihat seperti seorang polisi yang menangkap basah tersangkanya," Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak suka "aku memang penipu yang handal, tapi aku bukan pencuri," bantah Deidara.

"Bukannya itu sama saja," Gumam Sakura.

"Apa kata mu? Ckckck, lihatlah kelakuan mu sekarang. Baru ku tinggalkan empat hari saja kau sudah tidak sopan, panggil aku kakak," Pinta Deidara dengan sikap wibawa yang dibuat-buat.

Sakura terkikik tertahan melihat kelakuan sahabat kakaknya yang kini sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga. Ingin sekali ia tertawa lepas namun otot wajahnya tiba-tiba mengencang –menimbulkn rasa sakit– membuat dia mengurungkan niat alami itu.

"Baiklah _nii-san," _Deidara tersenyum puas mendengarnya, tapi langsung berubah saat tatapan interogasi dari bola mata _emerald_ itu seakan menuntut jawaban yang jujur dari pria _blondie_ tersebut.

"Huft, tenang saja ini bukan mobil curian," Deidara meyakinkan Sakura "masuklah ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Aku sudah menemukannya, lengkap dengan informasi yang ingin kau ketahui" Mimik dan suara _baritone _itu kini menjadi serius. Sakura, tatapan interogasi yang pada saat terakhir masih dipertahankannya gadis itu, perlahan memudar.

.

.

.

Debu berterbangan cukup banyak seiring dengan melesatnya _open car_ yang keluar meninggalkan parkiran Rumah Sakit dengan kecepatan _force_. Sakura menutup matanya membiarkan debu itu berlalu, kemudian membukanya kembali saat mobil mewah itu tengah melaju dengan mulus di jalan raya.

Dibiarkannya hembusan angin yang cukup kancang menerpa wajahnya. Tak dihiraukan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan angin pagi hari itu pada wajahnya.

"Di-"

"Konohagakure," Potong Deidara cepat "cukup jauh dari Amegakure, tapi tidak sulit bagi ku untuk menemukannya" lanjut Deidara, dilihatnya Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya. Raut wajah gadis itu nampak serius, menuntut informasi yang lebih rinci dari pria yang sedang menyetir itu. Kembali Deidara mengalihkan pandangangannya ke depan.

"Uchiha, nama itu cukup terkenal di Konoha, mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat berada dan..., " Urai Deidara perlahan. Sakura pun masih menyimaknya dalam diam "yang menjadi pertanyaan, mengapa Itachi memilih untuk berada di tempat terpencil ini di bandingkan berada dalam kemewahan sang ayah?" pertanyaan itu ternyata mampu membuat rasa penasaran Sakura semakin terpacu.

"Pengkhianatan," Ucap Deidara tersenyum simpul.

"Apa?" Akhirnya satu pertanyaan keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Yah, pengkhianatan. Saat mengetahui bahwa sosok ayah yang sangat dihormatinya telah mengkhianati ibu yang sangat disayanginya, bahkan sang ayah pun telah memiliki seorang anak dari wanita selingkuhannya itu, membuat Itachi yang pada saat itu baru menginjak usia enam belas tahun berubah menjadi pemberontak dan tak terkendalikan."

Deidara mengambil jeda sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan kembali kisah yang rumit itu "Puncaknya terjadi saat ia berumur dua puluh tahun, sang ibu tiba-tiba meninggal dunia. Seseorang mengatakan padaku, pria yang selalu terlihat misterius itu, Itachi. Membunuh ibu kandungnya sendiri,"

"Apa itu masuk akal, dia membunuh ibunya sendiri? Dan bukankah ayahnya-"

"Yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Itachi. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengerti jalan pikirannya," Lagi, Deidara memotong ucapan Sakura."Tapi satu yang ku tahu pasti, ia menghilang setelah itu, meninggalkan benci, dan dendam dari sang adik. Sasuke Uchiha."

Tangan kanannya mengambil selembar foto yang masih terlihat baru dari saku kemejanya. Diberikannya foto yang diambilnya secara diam-diam itu.

Sakura menerima lembaran foto itu, mata _emerald_-nya tak ingin berkedip menatap dua sosok remaja berseragam, –terlihat seumuran dengannya – namun iris _zamrud_ itu lebih tertarik melihat salah satu remaja yang sangat, sangat mirip dengan pria yang sudah lama ini dikenalnya.

"Sasuke…Uchiha." Gumam Sakura perlahan..

"Tepat sekali, sampai sekarang anak muda itu masih mencari keberadaan Itachi, memberinya sedikit _clue_ dan kita akan menyeretnya masuk dalam lingkaran setan ini," Kembali pria _blondie _itu_ a_ngkat bicara "Bukankah ini akan menjadi sangat menarik?" Tanya Deidara pada gadis itu.

"Yah, ini akan menjadi sangat menarik." Balas Sakura

**.**

**.**

**.**

******TBC******

**A/N: **maav kalau fic abal ini semakin, bertambah gaje, hancur, ngebosanin. Complicated. MAAV #m(_ _)m jika mengecewakan.

**Zo ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah berkenan R n R fic abal zo pada Chap. sebelumnya**

**m(_ _)m**

**Eet gitu**: Arigatou n maav kalo fic abal ini ngebuat Eet-san jadi bingung. G kow review-nya berkenan kokh, zo orangnya open mind *halah...,bahasa'na* Intinya zo nerima kritikan dan saran bahkan flame juga boleh, karena itu yang membuat zo menjadi semangad untuk berusaha lebih baik lagi. Iya, beda umurnya sasuhina 7 taon, jadi hina umurnya 25 taon,, hinanya ketuaan yaw? #Di cekik hina… Sasu suka hina? Kasih tau g yaw #Bugh. Ga', sikap sasu memang zo buat seperti itu, lagi pula siapa coba yang g sebel kalo setiap hari disuruh nungguin+nemenin+dengerin gombalan2 g bermutu dari naru tapi narunya g pernah berani bwat nyapa hina. Setiap hari loh…# Di rendem naru

Owiya. Maav, karena itu di tempat yang berbeda, seharusnya zo ngasih keterangan tempat setelah part-nya sasu selesai yaw? #ngejedot-jedotin kepala ke gulingan (0,o') Zo akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! XDD

**Lucy Uchino**: Aiih,aiih.., zo jadi malu nih, arigatou Lucy-san , nih, zo dah apdet gomen cz' g bisa apdet kilat abizz zo takut ma kilat zeh *?* #Plakk. XDD

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom**: Zalam kenal juga Hakuya-san ...haduh, malu-maluin+sotoy dah zo, *ngumpet di balik sendal jepit* arigatou atas pemberitahuannya XD, akan zo perbaiki.

**Drizzle a.k.a Ma-chan**: Ma-chan! Arigatou XDD zo akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuat fic ini tidak ngebosanin. hah..hah..hah...walaupun ini cukup berat wat zo…

Kalow boleh zo minta review-nya lagi dunk…..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Seperti Inikah?

Seperti inikah?

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pain © ZoJu**

Warning: OC, Violence, Sad, Gaje, OOC, AU, Hancur, Typo bertebaran dan sebagainya yang aneh-aneh.

Pair: SasuSaku

.

.

_**Konohagakure**_

"Sasuke…" Panggil Naruto pelan sekali dan beruntung yang dipanggil bisa mendengar.

"Hn," ciri yang tak akan bisa pernah berubah, seperti itulah respon dari putera bungsu Uchiha saat menjawab panggilan atau pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban singkat. Perlahan Sasuke menjalankan sepeda yang tampaknya mengalami sedikit kerusakan, mengakibatkan kedua remaja itu harus berjalan kaki.

"Kau…baik-baik saja kan?" Naruto yang berjalan di sisi lain sepeda itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengajukan pertanyaan itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, bocah itu mencoba menghitung dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

Tiga puluh detik, semenit, dua menit…

"Hehehe…aku tidak mengingatnya…" Dan jawaban ini yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut remaja _blonde_ dengan perasaan tak bersalah. Sungguh tidak peka.

"12 kali, dan akupun sudah menjawabnya sebanyak pertanyaan mu. Ternyata kau belum puas setelah berhasil membuat ku terjatuh?" Sindir Sasuke, mengingat kembali kecelakaan sepeda yang dialami mereka pagi ini.

"Apa kau ingin menguji kesabaran ku?" Tutur remaja bermata obsidian itu lagi tanpa menatap sang sahabat yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

Naruto tertawa hambar, "Itu tidak disengaja… Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto santai sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berjajar rapi. Senyuman _innocent_ yang seperti anak kecil itu membuat Sasuke merasa tertekan, ingin marah namun tidak bisa. Remaja dengan potongan rambut _aneh_ itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Naruto, kau itu—"

"Pagarnya…tunggu!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat bocah pirang itu berlari menuju pagar besi yang mulai digerakkan pejangga sekolah—bergerak _horizontal _mengikuti alur pagar tersebut. Diikuti dengan beberapa siswa yang juga berlari mengikuti ke arah gerbang pembatas berwarna hitam yang hampir menutup.

"Sasuke, cepatlah!" Pinta Naruto.

Sasuke yang masih terpaku hanya bisa menghela nafas—yah, lagi—melihat kelakuan Naruto yang terbilang unik. Kembali ia mendorong sepeda butut milik sang sahabat.

.

.

Abu-abu, warna awan yang kini berarakan menutupi langit biru―menaungi Konoha, memberi kesan lebih teduh pada sekolah dengan bangunan yang mengusung tema _modern_ ini. Terdapat beberapa pohon dengan daun menjari—memiliki corak merah kecoklatan menyisakan sedikit warna kekuningan pada helaiannya menjadi pemanis bangunan berlantai tiga itu. Beberapa siswa dan siswi berhamburan memasuki kawasan sekolah menengah ke atas tersebut, seperti juga yang dilakukan kedua bocah lelaki yang berhasil masuk dalam lingkungan asri itu—tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan," gumam Naruto. Manik safir itu mengamati keadaan awan yang sepertinya sedang berlomba-lomba menutupi warna biru langit yang masih tersisa.

"Sepertinya…" Sasuke menjawab asal, yang akhirnya perjalanan singkat itu hanya didomiansi dengan pembicaraan Naruto. Sesekali Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman andalannya.

Tak terasa langkah kaki kedua remaja itu akhirnya membawa mereka pada barisan kelas di lantai dua.

"Hey, aku yakin kali ini aku yang akan menjadi nomor satu!" Ucap Naruto percaya diri sebelum melangkah memasuki kelasnya—tepat bersebelahan dengan kelas Sasuke. Naruto yang sejak awal selalu menduduki peringkat kedua pada setiap _test_ sekolah, kali ini sudah bertekad bulat untuk melengserkan posisi sang sahabat yang selalu menjadi nomor satu.

"Oh," jawab Sasuke malas-malasan. Biasanya ia akan mengucapkan perkataan sarkastis dengan angkuhnya saat pernyataan yang sama dilontarkan sahabatnya. Tapi tidak kali ini, ia seperti tidak berminat untuk meladeni Naruto. Kembali ia mengatur langkah kakinya dalam diam.

Naruto tertegun sesaat, sekali lagi ia menangkap gelagat aneh yang beberapa hari ini di tunjukan sang Uchiha. Ingin sekali ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sudah menumpuk di kepalanya, namun ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan pernah―mungkin menjawabnya. Pemuda dengan iris sebiru laut itu kemudian memilih berpura-pura memasang wajah kesal, "Kau…masih meremehkan ku? Kali ini kau tak akan terselamatkan—" suara _baritone_ bernada cetus itu harus ditahan saat mata _sapphire_-nya menangkap sosok tinggi—tegap yang kini berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit mendongak, melihat sosok jangkung yang hanya dua langkah di hadapannya. Wajah itu terlihat tak menyenangkan untuk dipandang.

"Asuma-_Sens_ei…" Naruto menundukan kepalanya, memberi salam.

"Uchiha, kau ikut aku." Suara _baritone _itu terdengar memerintah―langsung,tanpa basa-basi. Ia kemudian berjalan dahulu melewati Sasuke, namun tak berapa lama Sasuke mengikuti langkah panjang pria berjanggut itu tanpa bertanya. Bahkan hanya sekedar bersuara pun, tidak.

Sikap Sasuke yang seperti itulah selalu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dari sahabat pirangnya. Bahkan bukan hanya Naruto, tapi nampak juga beberapa murid yang menyembulkan kepala mereka di balik jendela maupun pintu, tak ingin melewatkan moment langkah ini. Kenapa? Karena ini kali pertamanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke di jemput langsung oleh seorang guru yang terkenal dengan julukan _super killer-_nya―Asuma Sarutobi. Maka sudah di pastikan beberapa pasang mata dari para murid langsung mengarah pada sang Uchiha dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sasuke…" Ucap Naruto pelan. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto sesaat. Walaupun singkat, namun tatapan obsidian itu seakan berkata―tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, suara yang diusahakan pelan oleh para _'penonton'_ namun masih tetap terdengar karena saking banyaknya mereka yang bergunjing terdengar sampai telinga sang guru. Alhasil bisikan riuh yang seperti lebah dari murid-murid yang beramai-ramai menyembulkan kepala itu sungguh mengganggu pendengaran Asuma―mengundang kemarahannya.

"Kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing! Ujian sebentar lagi akan dimulai!" Suara keras dari pria itu mengagetkan para murid yang kemudian terbirit-birit kembali pada tempat mereka semula.

Saling berlari, bertabrakan, saling memerintah dengan pelan, berangsur-angsur kegaduhan itu menghilang. Kembali Asuma menapakan kakinya, langkah demi langkah mulai menjauh. Sasuke yang seperti biasa masih mempertahankan keangkuhannya itu dengan tenang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya bisa memandang kedua sosok tersebut yang kian menjauh dan akhirnya luput dari pandangan _saphhire_-nya

"Kekeke…lihatlah, sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi, bocah sombong itu…hahaha…," suara serak dan menyebalkan itu sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Naruto. Mata _sapphire_-nya beralih menatap tajam sosok dengan seragam yang sengaja dibiarkan terlihat acak-acakkan—muncul begitu saja entah dari mana.

"Keigo, kau!" Geram Naruto melihat sosok liar itu. Siswa yang sangat terkenal dengan berbagai macam kasus di luar maupun dalam lingkungan sekolah. Banyak yang mengatakan dia adalah salah satu anggota gangster, mafia dan sebagainya yang setidaknya mengandung unsur _'punk'._

Tercatat beberapa kali bocah _punk_ itu sangat suka menggoda dan memancing amarah dari Sasuke dan juga Naruto hanya untuk mencari sensasi, namun beberapa kali itu pula ia gagal dan hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan jawaban ketus, _'Aku tidak tertarik mengikuti permainan konyol dari orang bodoh seperti mu.' _Seperti itulah jawaban yang diberikan sang Uchiha saat preman sekolah itu berusaha memancing emosinya. Sedangkan Naruto yang sempat beberapa kali terpancing, sering kali berakhir dengan adu mulut.

Dari hanya sekedar mencari sensasi, akhirnya mulai timbul kebencian pada Sasuke. Keangkuhannya, ketidak peduliannya, kepopulerannya membuat Keigo semakin ingin menjatuhkannya.

"Keigo~ kau~" Pemuda dengan rambut cepak itu mengulangi ucapan Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat-buat sembari tertawa nyaring. Tak berapa lama, ia menghentikan tawanya, menatap sosok _tan _dihadapannya, sedikit menaikan alis tebalnya. "Ah, kau belum tahu ya, bocah pirang?"

"Apa maksud mu?" Tukas Naruto.

"Bocah sombong itu...tidak disangka…tunggu, bukankah kalian sahabat? Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya kau itu pengikutnya." Sindir preman sekolah bernama Keigo itu, sengaja mengambil jeda. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku pada _blazer_ hitam dengan lambang Konoha _High School_. Membiarkan hidung mancungnya menyesap aroma tembakau, kemudian memainkan batangan berkadar nikotin itu pada jemarinya. Menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya saat bisa memancing amarah Naruto.

"Kau sungguh tidak mengetahuinya? Tak bisa dipercaya, seorang yang terbilang pendiam, taat, membanggakan dan angkuh itu…bisa melakukan hal konyol seperti itu…"

Naruto sugguh tidak suka melihat tingkah teman sekelas Sasuke itu, "Katakan! Tidak usah berbelit!" Suara Naruto sedikit meninggi, kesal yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Woow…, _take it easy dude,_" Keigo mengangkat kedua tangannya sedikit mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang, berpura-pura ketakutan. Perlahan ia bergerak mendekat pada Naruto, dan lebih mendekat lagi, "kau tahu…" ucap Keigo, "ternyata…dari awal Uchiha—tidak—mengisi—lembar jawabannya―satu pun, hebat bukan?" Bisik Keigo perlahan.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua jemarinya, "Lelucon apa ini?" Tanya Naruto masih berhusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Otaknya berpikir dengan keras, berusaha memakai logikanya dalam memahami apa yang baru terlontar dari berandalan di hadapannya.

Lagi, berandal itu tertawa nyaring, "Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada Uchiha. Atau…mungkinkah itu karena ia terlampau jenius?" Tukas Keigo santai.

"Tutup mulut busuk mu itu!" Bentak Naruto.

"Ckckck, bersabarlah…dan tunggu saja, aku juga akan memainkan sebuah permainan yang tak kalah menegangkan," Keigo menyeringai penuh arti."Kita akan lihat nanti, apa dia masih bisa berucap dengan angkuh?"

.

.

KRIIIING

Suara bel berdering―menggema, menandai ujian akan dimulai. Memecah keheningan yang terjadi pada sebuah ruangan yang ditandai sebagai ruang BP, namun kembali, suasana hening bercampur tegang meliputi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut. Pria berjanggut itu terduduk dengan tegap menatap sang Uchiha yang sudah menempatkan diri pada bangku berbahan kayu di hadapannya. Tak sedikitpun ia melepaskan tatapannya dari _onyx _yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan _stoic_. Sengaja ia tidak membiarkan murid laki-laki di hadapanya itu mengikuti _test_ terakhir.

Murid ini, dulunya teladan, murid yang menjadi kebanggaan dengan prestasi yang gemilang. Murid yang sudah mengharumkan nama sekolah. Masih dengan pertanyaan yang setipe. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya?

Seorang pria berkacamata berambut perak yang dikuncir tampak mondar-mandir di belakangnya—terlihat gelisah, "Sudah ku duga, bocah ini pasti akan membuat masalah!" Ucap Kabuto yang adalah seorang guru mata pelajaran Kimia itu dengan kesal. Dari awal Kabuto sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke. Baginya, Sasuke hanya murid angkuh yang suka berlagak _dingin_.

Sementara itu, Asuma belum mau memberikan tanggapan. Ia masih terdiam, memangku tangannya pada meja miliknya.

"Ini akan menjadi gawat, mau di taruh di mana muka kita? Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang di luar sana? Sekolah nomor satu di kota ini tidak mampu mendidik siswanya? Bocah sialan! Sekalipun ayah mu donatur terbesar di sekolah ini, tapi tidak seharusnya—"

"Tenanglah Kabuto," Potong Asuma mencoba menenangkan rekan kerjanya," sekarang kepala sekolah dan wakilnya tidak ada di tempat, jadi usahakanlah untuk tidak menarik benang permasalahan ini, menjadi semakin rumit."

"Tapi— huh…" Guru yang selalu berkutat di laboratorium kimia itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sedikit menggerutu ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan muncul kegaduhan dalam laboratoriumnya―melepas setiap kekesalanya pada percobaan mengerikan yang―tidak perlu dibayangkan lagi.

Kini ruangan itu hanya menyisakan kedua sosok yang saling menatap, masih bergelut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Nampak jelas raut kekecewaan yang dari wajah Asuma dan kekesalan yang terus saja menggelitiknya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, remaja berambut raven yang kini menjadi terdakwa malah terlihat santai, ia sepertinya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ini.

Pluk

Beberapa lembar jawaban yang nampaknya kosong di hempaskan di hadapan Sasuke oleh Asuma.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Apa ada motif di balik semua ini?" Tanya Asuma perlahan.

"Motif?" Sasuke tersenyum kecut," aku hanya merasa bosan." Jawaban singkat di lontarkan pemuda raven itu.

"Bosan?" Asuma mengernyitan keningnya. "Apa kau pikir ini panggung sandiwara? Kau sedang memainkan lelucon? Menyenangkan ya?" Pertanyaan beruntun itu meluncur dari Asuma, ia berusaha menekan suaranya agar tidak meninggi. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir. "Selama ini―, Kenapa baru sekarang kau keluarkan 'belang' mu?"

Sasuke sedikit mendesah dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk di tebak. Ia tak berniat menjawab, yang dilakukannya hanya menatap sinis sosok berjanggut di hadapannya. Menikmati setiap perkembangan amarah sang guru.

Pluk!

Lembaran kertas itu kembali dihempaskan Asuma, namun kali ini lembaran-lembaran itu mendarat dengan kasar pada wajah _dingin_ Sasuke―berjatuhan di pangkuannya.

"Tidak perduli kau anak siapa, di luar kau seperti apa, sejenius apa kau, tapi di sini, di hadapan ku kau sama seperti murid yang lainnya."

"Sudah seharusnya seperti itu," jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kau―, jika bukan karena perintah kepala sekolah mungkin sekarang ini kau sudah berakhir di tangan ku," ucap pria paruh baya itu sarkastis, "ck, kami sudah menghubungi orang tua mu. Masalah ini masih akan di pertimbangkan lagi, entah kau mau mengikuti ujian susulan atau menggunakan cara lain,"

"Begitukah? Huh, ini sungguh tidak menarik." Ujar Sasuke santai.

BRAK!

Kedua tangan besar pria itu beradu dengan meja di hadapannya menghasilkan hentakan yang cukup keras―menggema pada setiap sudut ruangan. Ia bangkit, melangkah keluar dari tempat duduknya. Melonggarkan dasi dengan corak garis yang di lingkarkan pada kerah kemejanya. Amarahnya sudah cukup memuncak.

"Jika ingin menghajar ku, lakukan saja. Bukankah _Sensei_ bilang aku juga sama seperti yang lain?" Kembali Sasuke berujar sinis.

"Sungguh tidak ada sopan-santunnya. Keluarlah!" Pinta Asuma, sebelum ia betul-betul menghajar bocah keras kepala itu.

"Tch," Sasuke hanya berdecak. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menenteng tas ranselnya―berjalan keluar tanpa pamit.

.

.

Pemuda dengan model rambut _spike blonde_ itu berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruang BP setelah memastikan Sasuke tak lagi ada di ruangan itu. Setengah berlari ia membelah barisan murid yang memenuhi koridor. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, bingung, marah dan kecewa, tepat sekali untuk menggambarkan raut wajahnya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ujian tadi dengan tenang.

Kemana? Sekarang dia harus mencari pemuda Uchiha itu kemana?

Matanya bergerak liar mencari teman masa kecilnya itu. Setiap sudut sekolah ia datangi, namun tak juga menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dengan kuat menekan jemarinya. Semakin ia menjadi kecewa.

Memilih mengakhiri pencariannya, Naruto berjalan keluar dari kawasan Konoha _High School _dengan sejumlah pertanyaan masih ber-_sliweran_ di kepalanya. Menyusuri aspal mulus pada tepi jalan, membiarkan beberapa gadis dengan senyum malu-malu menyapanya tanpa ada balasan.

Lambat laun langkah kakinya melewati sebuah taman yang tidak terawat, rumputnya menjulang tinggi, pepohonan begitu rimbun―rimbun dengan daun yang menguning, berjatuhan―berserakan dan menumpuk. Beberepa papan larangan yang seharusnya tertancap dengan baik, terlempar begitu saja, bahkan ada yang sepertinya―sengaja dipatahkan. Langit yang mendung kian menambah kesan suram pada taman tersebut.

Tak jauh dari situ Iris _blue ocean_ itu menangkap benda beroda dua yang sudah tidak asing lagi―terparkir di tepi taman. Jika sepeda butut itu ada di sini, berarti…

Buru-buru ia berjalan memasuki taman itu dan benar saja, ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Terduduk di sebuah bangku taman―bangku yang sudah usang. Pemuda raven itu menatap langit mendung, entah apa yang dilakukannya lagi. Merenung―mungkin.

Dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. "Ketemu," kata Naruto mengagetkan remaja raven itu, sontak membuat ia menoleh, tapi tidak seperti biasanya, _onyx_-nya menangkap guratan amarah dan kecewa yang tersirat di balik tatapan _sapphire _itu.

Perlahan Naruto mendekati Sasuke, meraih _blazer_-nya dengan kasar, memaksa Sasuke untuk berdiri dan…

BUGH

Satu tinjuan dengan telak menghantam wajah pucat itu, hantaman yang kuat membuat Sasuke harus tersungkur di atas rumput ilalang yang membentang pada tanah bidang itu. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Tidak berdarah, tapi perlahan mulai timbul memar pada kulit pucatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hufth…" Naruto menghempaskan nafasnya yang sempat tertahan, menatap sinis sahabatnya. "Kau anggap apa aku ini?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke berusaha bangkit. Entah ia tidak mengerti atau berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Sembilan tahun aku mengenal mu, bukan waktu yang singkat," ujar Naruto, "aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, berharap kau bisa membaginya dengan ku. Tapi kau membuat ku harus berpura-pura tidak tahu, tidak! Aku harus terus berpura-pura seperti orang bodoh di hadapan mu," kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto kembali menarik nafasnya, lalu menghembuskannya kembali, "aku bahkan sudah menganggap mu seperti saudara ku sendiri, tapi kau…anggap apa aku ini? Apa kau juga berpikiran sama seperti orang lain? Aku hanya bocah bodoh yang terus mengikuti mu kemana-mana…"

"_Baka,"_ Desis Sasuke.

"Itu yang selalu kau katakan, tapi aku rasa kau jauh lebih bodoh dariku. Kenapa kau membiarkan lembar jawaban mu tak terisi? Apa kau ingin menciptakan sensasi? Kekanakan sekali, atau…ini caramu untuk menekan ayah mu?" Pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan Naruto sukses membuat tatapan _onyx_ itu menjadi semakin mengerikan.

"Itu bukan urusan mu," Balas Sasuke ketus.

Prok. Prok. Prok.

Suara tepukan yang dibuat senyaring mungkin terdengar di antara kedua sahabat itu. Sekelompok siswa dengan seragam yang sama kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Terlihat sosok berandalan dengan rambut cepak―berperan sebagai _leader._ Mulutnya mengeluarkan asap rokok yang perlahan menghilang dibawa hembusan angin. Melemparkan batangan rokok yang sudah menjadi puntungan―menginjaknya. Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar.

"Keigo," desis Naruto.

"Sungguh dramatis, seperti sebuah drama. Akan lebih baik lagi kalau ada penonton di sini, bukan?"

Sasuke bergerak perlahan mengambil ransel yang di letakkannya pada bangku taman. Ia tidak suka meladeni preman ini.

"Kau ingin lari?" Pertanyaan Keigo tak mendapat renspon dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto pada Keigo.

"Bukankah sudah ku beritahu, bocah pirang…" Keigo beralih menatap Sasuke yang mulai melangkah menjauh, "Itachi," ucap sang berandal cepat dan lantang sembari melihat barisan nama yang tertera pada selembar kartu kecil yang di pegangnya. Sebuah kartu nama.

Kata yang lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah nama yang baru saja dilontarkan Keigo ternyata mampu menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Tak kalah kagetnya, nama yang sudah tidak asing bagi Naruto itu membuat manik safirnya membulat tak percaya. Sudah 7 tahun Naruto tidak mendengar lagi nama itu dan semenjak itu pula nama itu dan orang itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau tulisan ini menjadi…'Uchiha Itachi'…" Lanjut Keigo. Terlihat senyum kemenangan yang semakin mengembang dari wajah tirusnya. "Aku tahu di mana dia berada…"

"Kau―, tutup mulut mu!" Naruto yang mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini mulai tergerak. Ia melangkah dengan cepat, ingin memukul wajah menyebalkan itu, namun dihalangi tiga orang siswa yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Keigo―bergerak maju.

BUGH

Naruto kembali melayangkan kepalan tangannya, namun kali ini menghantam salah satu dari tiga orang siswa yang menghalangnya. Dua orang lainnya berusaha menahan pemuda _blonde_ itu. Ia menghindari pukulan dari salah satunya, kemudian dengan cepat Naruto melayangkan tendangan, deselingi tinjuan, menghantam tubuh kedua bocah itu tanpa ampun.

BUGH

Namun satu tinjuan dari salah satunya berhasil mengenai wajah tampan si _blonde_. Naruto meludahkan darah segar.

"Hentikan," Pinta Sasuke masih berusaha tenang, "bukankah aku yang menjadi tujuan mu?" Tanyanya pada Keigo.

Naruto menahan pukulannya, ia melepaskan salah satu teman berandal itu, membiarkannya terjatuh tersungkur. "Sasuke ini tidak benar," Ucap Naruto.

"Akhirnya…" Keigo menyeringai licik. "Bukankah kau menginginkan ini, bocah sombong?" Keigo mengangkat kartu berbentuk persegi panjang itu―seperti memamerkannya.

Sasuke mejamkan matanya sesaat. Darahnya berdesir dengan cepat, ia menggertakan giginya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Otot dilehernya nampak begitu kentara. Di mana ia berusaha untuk tidak meledak. Menahan segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi, tapi bagaimanapun ia hanyalah remaja biasa yang tak mampu terus menerus menahan gejolak yang kian membara dalam dirinya. Bersamaan dengan itu tetesan kecil berjatuhan dari langit seperti menggelitik permukaan kulitnya. Bukan hujan, hanya gerimis―gerimis kecil.

Ini awal yang tidak diinginkannya.

.

.

Taman tua yang sudah jarang disinggahi orang itu, terlihat sepi dari luar. Tetesan gerimis seperti jarum kecil pun terlihat seperti kabut yang cukup menghalangi pemandangan di dalam sana. Tak akan ada yang mengira di dalamnya ada sekelompok pemuda berseragam.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil membuat preman itu babak belur, "Dari mana!" Kali ini Sasuke berteriak. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat kartu nama itu.

Sekarang pemuda berambut cepak itu tersungkur ketakutan, sungguh kontras. Sementara itu tiga orang lainnya melarikan diri setelah berhasil di taklukan Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat kakinya, menginjak perut Keigo, memaksanya bicara. Naruto hanya memandangi dalam diam. Ia tak dapat berbuat banyak jika itu menyangkut pria yang selama ini menjadi sumber kebencian Sasuke.

"Aaaaa~" Berandal itu meringis kesakitan, "aku―, pria itu datang…memberikan ku sejumlah uang dan menyuruhku untuk memberikan itu pada mu,"

Sasuke tidak terlihat puas, "Siapa dia?" Semakin kuat ia menekan kakinya.

"Aaw~ aku tidak tahu, sungguh…aku tidak tahu…" Ucap Keigo seperti memohon.

"Sasuke…" Panggil Naruto, "cukup…"

Dengan berat Sasuke mengangkat kakinya, melepaskan Keigo. Iris _onyx_ menatap tajam sang berandal yang terkapar dengan beberapa luka yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia berbalik, tangannya masih menggenggam kartu persegi panjang itu―erat. Menjaga agar tetesan gerimis tak membasahi benda itu. Karena walaupun hanya selembar kartu, tapi itu yang akan menjadi petunjuk berarti untuknya. Yah, sebuah titik terang akan pencariannya selama ini.

Perlahan Keigo berusaha bangkit, tanpa disadari Sasuke. Pemuda berambut cepak itu mengambil sebilah pisau lipat yang disembunyikannya. Mata cokelatnya berkilat tajam.

Cklek

Pisau itu terbuka sempurna.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto saat menyadari gelagat aneh Keigo.

BREEET

Sabetan dari benda tajam itu dengan cepat mengoyak _blazer _dan kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda pirang yang berhasil merangkul sahabatnya itu dari belakang, memberi goresan yang cukup dalam pada pundak Naruto. Cairan merah dan kental itu merembes keluar dari seragamnya, perlahan semakin banyak. Bau anyir menguar bercampur dengan butiran gerimis.

"Naruto…_BAKA_."

Sasuke melepas rangkulan sahabatnya. Naruto sedikit meringis, tertahan.

"Sasuke…jangan…" ucap Naruto disela rasa sakit yang kian merasuk, namun itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia. Tubuhnya saat ini tak kuat menahan Sasuke.

Cepat Sasuke menangkap Keigo yang berusaha melarikan diri, memelintir tangan Keigo, dengan cepat merebut pisau berukuran sedang itu. Ia menendang Keigo hingga kembali tersungkur. Dadanya naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya yang menderu. Ada sedikit senyum yang terukir dari wajah pucatnya. Senyuman kebebasan yang mengerikan―kebebasan akan amarahnya.

Sebuah bom waktu baru saja diledakan. Amarah yang tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia menghunuskan benda tajam itu, namun dengan sigap Keigo menahan tangan kekar Sasuke, setengah mati Keigo menahan pisau yang tinggal beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Kau ingin bermain dengan ku, huh?" Geram Sasuke terus menekan tangannya. Mata _onyx _itu seakan menyalak―mengerikan.

"Sasuke hentikan…" Naruto berucap lirih sembari mendekati Sasuke, mencengkram pundak pemuda raven itu. Sasuke baru menyadarinya―seper-sekian detik kemudian, saat dirasakannya cengkraman pada pundaknya semakin mengencang. Ia seperti tersadar kembali. Tekanannnya menjadi luruh, begitu pula tatapannya―obsidian itu menatap sosok tersungkur yang menggigil―amat sangat ketakutan di bawahnya.

Apa yang dilakukannya?

Sekuat tenaga Keigo mendorong tubuh itu menjauh darinya, berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari Sasuke sesegera mungkin. Meninggalkan taman tua itu tanpa berani menoleh. Sepertinya berandalan itu baru saja mendapat pelajaran yang sangat berarti.

Keheningan pun terjadi…

Sekalipun darah terus mengucur dari pundaknya, pening mulai menyergap kepalanya, pemuda pirang itu berusaha tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya. Naruto tak mampu berkata lagi, ia hanya bisa menatap miris sahabatnya―yang terduduk kaku. Ia tidak pernah ingin melihat ini.

Hal yang sama pun dilakukan Sasuke. Terdiam, mata obsidian itu menatap kosong. Tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam pisau lipat itu bergetar kuat. Wajah pucatnya semakin memutih. Mulutnya serasa kelu.

Tak bisa dipercaya. Sasuke, pemuda itu sungguh tidak percaya…

Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?

Apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan benda tajam itu?

Mengerikan…

Seperti inikah dirinya?

**~~TBC~~**

Fiiuu~h Akhirnya chap. 3 selesai setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan kegiatan yang melelahkan. Chap ini selesai dengan sangat mengecewakan...Huu~h #Apa ini? #ngelirik ke atas. Tapi setelah ini Sasuke udah bisa dipertemukan ama Sakura deh…hmmm~ mungkin…#Dikeroyok.

Maav lagi, fic ini semakin menjadi-jadi ngaconya.…#author lagi kacau zeh...Fic yang semakin Gajeness, maav m(_ _)m. Eits, Keigo itu OC loh…pernah muncul di chap. 1 awalnya tapi cuma bentar doank...

**Maya** : Sungguh? Fic abal ini seru…? Arigatou Maya-san ^_^…padahal zo pikir fic ini ngebosanin banget…hahahaha…maklum, masih harus banyak belajar…

R n R plizzzz…

Kritikan, saran, flame zo terima dengan senang hati…


End file.
